


Public Display

by Daegaer



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Humor, Kissing, M/M, garden party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Public Display

"Stop kissing me in public!" Arthur hissed.

"No one's watching," Ford said, in the manner of one wondering what silly little thing is running through someone else's head.

"But it's public!" Arthur wailed.

Ford untangled himself. "Arthur," he said, "This is Betelgeuse, not Earth. We have different customs here."

" _That's_ Betelgeuse," Arthur grumbled, pointing up at the sun.

"Sometimes you're more literal-minded than me," Ford grinned. "We could go indoors?"

Arthur glumly shook his head. If Ford's family were going to throw a party in their garden to welcome him, he felt constrained to stay visible.

Ford kissed him again.


End file.
